


Bathroom Renovations

by ParkerStark



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos Thescientist, Cecil Baldwin - Freeform, Cecil has Carlos wrapped around his finger, CecilCarlos, Curtain Fic, Dana is a doppleganger, Domestic, Khoshekh is spoiled, M/M, Or so Cecil thinks, These two are adorable, so are the kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered how Cecil had gotten permission to build this, and then decided, he didn't want to know. This is the man that had somehow convinced the station heads to let him do an additional radio broadcast that played nothing but mash ups of Britney Spears and a duck quacking in surprisingly catchy rhythm's for an entire hour every other Thursday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Renovations

**Author's Note:**

> My first WTNV Fic! I hope you like! <3

Carlos frowned, crossing his arms as he looked at Cecil. "...That is the least convincing argument for anything I've ever heard. Ever. And I was present when the City Council convinced everyone that the Pink Floyd Lazer Spectacular had never happened."

Cecil did that scrunchy thing with his nose that Carlos found adorable, before crossing his arms. "I think its a perfectly good argument! We want to live together. I stay at the station a lot. I like cats."

"Cecil. We are not renovating the mens bathroom into an apartment just so you can keep Khosheck and the kittens as pets!"

"It'd be just as expensive as buying an apartment!"

"CECIL!"

\--

Carlos sighed, as he ripped up more bathroom tile, his boyfriend humming that mornings chant under his breath happily, cooing at Khoshekh and the kittens. The little orange and yellow tabby floated lazily as always, and was now sporting his own pair of earmuffs and a dust mask. Just in case. Cecil was happily fitting every single floating kitten, all seven of them, with their own pairs as well.

It had gotten to the point that the cat wouldn't really listen to anyone except Cecil, so he supposed his boyfriends argument that the best place for their new apartment was one with a basis in fact.

"When we redo this part over here, we should build an elevated cat bed, so Khosheck can sleep if he wants too. And little ones" "...We could talk to your intern, Dana-" "You mean her doppleganger!" Cecil protested. Real Dana was still trapped in the dogpark! Carlos continued like he hadn't be interrupted. "Dana, she had a fairly good propensity for feline related black magics. Could always ask Old Woman Josie, too. See if any of the Erika's could help."

Cecil looked thoughtful. "I heard a rumor that Angels - which, you know, don't exist or anything - eat cats, so I don't want to risk that." He said calmly. Carlos blinked. "I think Mayor McDaniels changed the law that says we're just not supposed to copulate with the angels now, I think we're allowed to know they exist."

"I'll go search it on the computer, see if it comes up as Thoughtcrime." Cecil decided, wandering off, and Carlos rolled his eyes, more than used to empty headedness, smiling. "Don't forget to write down that they recently made using non-regulation sized eggplants illegal for anything but throwing at your neighbors windows!" Carlos called, and he heard Cecil mumbled something along the lines of 'Steve Carlsburg'.

He wondered how Cecil had gotten permission to build this, and then decided, he didn't want to know. This is the man that had somehow convinced the station heads to let him do an additional radio broadcast that played nothing but mash ups of Britney Spears and a duck quacking in surprisingly catchy rhythm's for an entire hour every other Thursday.

"Hey Carlos, I convinced Nadine down at the Marvelous Menagerie of Furniture to let us come in and shop now instead of one in the morning to one oh five in the morning as normal."

"How do you do this crap?" Carlos asked, blinking, before following Cecil, giving Khoshekh a head-pat as he went by.

"No one can resist my wily charms and coupons for five cents off all wheat-based Big Rico's Pizza Slices." "There aren't any wheat based /anythings/ on Big Rico's menu." "Why do you think I'm giving away the coupons, perfect-haired-Carlos?"


End file.
